The Resonance of Fates:
by Scarlet Valentine
Summary: Lightning awakes to silence,no one is around.Vincent wonders what called him to survive this? Don't want to give spoilers.The fates of many intertwine. FF7,13,VS.,and more. Plot still developing. LightxVin Noctx? All genres in one plot.RatedT just in case
1. Where is this?

Okay I am still factoring how everything will fit together. But for now I will upload the 1st chapter. I most likely will do a chapter a week, more or less, depending one writers block or burst of creativity. This is my first fan fic so go easy guys, but still R&R. please.

* * *

_**Attention! Every one must evacuate......**_

Lightning awoke to a strange noise. Quickly she was up and running through the hallway. It was strange, she lifted her sword a bit, the whole house was utterly silent now. _Too silent._

Suddenly this... this thing spotted her. It was spider like and fast. She readied herself the best she could as it charged her; blocking the blows the best she could. _Where could she hit it? Where was this machine's weak point?_

_crash. _Vincent turned to see a girl come crashing through the glass side of a building. She rolled and got back up. Was she enemy or foe? The spider like battle machine crawled through. Whatever she was she needed help. Last time that he helped ,a long time ago, he was pulled into a group called AVALANCHE. But he went for it anyways.

The spiders two legs were against her sword. Lightning tried to free a hand so she could pull out the knife she had on her person. _Clink...ping..._ Someone was shooting at them. Who interrupted her fight? She was angered though deep inside she was relieved for a bit of help. Though she wouldn't ever admit it. There he was this long haired red cloaked person with a gun trying to be like some superhero out of a comic. _Darn citizens didn't they get that trained fighters are the ones really cut out for fighting? Well... it looks like the tides are turning though. _The machine now had two people to fight.

It turned it's attention on Vincent now. Vincent fired a couple rounds and dodged the strikes. This process was repeated a few times him matching the machine's speed. Lightning got the moment she was waiting for and boared into it's weak spot. The spider machine collapsed under her.

She turned to the cloaked guy. "Thanks but I was handling it fine." Vincent stared at her. _Wow his eyes are red?! _"For some weird civilian cosplayer you were a pretty good fighter."

_Civilian? Cosplayer? _Now he was done._ This is the last time I do something good for anyone. _"You were stupid to engage that thing. More will be coming now." He sat down for a minute.

"So you're just gonna rest while I finish this job we started." She was more than slightly ticked and he knew it. "You started I assisted" He growled. "And got us into this mess." He never really growled at people. Why did he have the urge to need to snap at this woman? Those crystal blue eyes reminded him of something though. "Still, you're in it or are you going to sleep there while I do your part too?" But as she said those words and they hit his eardrums, the past and the one he held onto for so long came back._ Lu...Lucrecia._

"H..hey, you okay?" She looked his way. He seemed a bit doomsday in attitude and was pretty big. His long unkempt hair and deep fire eyes made him look fiercer.

He snapped himself out of it. "Look out!!!!" _Slam!... oomph! _Lightning fired off one last round into the machine. She looked upon the man who jumped in between. He groaned as he fell from the spider's legs that had pierced him._ He... saved me. Why?_

Well there was no choice if he was right more of those things would show and she wouldn't be able to handle keeping them both alive. It looked different outside. Which was odd and she had to guess where to go. She put the man's one arm over her so she could support him. _It looks pretty bad. I don't know if he will survive. Why did he go and try to save me? _She headed in the direction she believed was or used to be the path she always walked. She grew up here but it looked so different today. Where's her friends? Her family?

She was different from Lucrecia but there was something about her....

"Am I dead?" He opened his eyes. He was there in the field, under the tree, with.._her_.

"No remember you can't...because of me." Lucrecia's voice fained.

"Lucrecia?"

"You did a good thing." She smiled.

"I know... and it brought you back."

"No. You did. You are bothered about something."

"I..."

"It's okay, what you're feeling."

"But you... I.. I want to stay here." He changed the subject.

"Yes." She knew exactly what he was going to say. "But you must go on, move on."

"No. We're here together,"

"Not for long. You must go back....."

The vision faded and his eyes opened to the sight of this world. He was in a crevice and at the opening stood a woman. How long was he out? There were long pieces of cloth wrapped around him. The machine, him jumping in, it all came back.

He had a good view of her. Slender, confident, well toned body, soft strawberry blonde hair that danced in the light. He could see why she was a fighter. Even as she stood there with her gun blade she looked like someone you don't mess with. She was tough, yes, but she was feminine too.

Vincent felt guilty at his thoughts_. She's too young.... I am too old, a dirty old pedo with these thoughts. _

_Where am I? What is this place?_ Lightning stared at her surrounds and couldn't distinguish anything. She turned around and walked towards him.

"Done with your staring?" He blushed. It was like she knew his thoughts. "I tried my best to stop the bleeding."

"What were you doing in those abandoned buildings?" His deep voice pierced her thoughts. _Abandoned? How could it be? Just yesterday Snow, Serah and I were sitting eating dinner together. _"Abandoned?!" Her voice quivered slightly but she maintained her icy composure. "Listen mister I appreciate the saving my skin and all. But where am I? This doesn't look like cocoon. My house looks the same as when I fell asleep but everything else.."

"Is different." He finished her thought. "I was awake for it. You were fortunate to not be awake when everything changed."

She looked down and then around at everything. "What happened here?"

His hand hit the ground and he clutched his chest. _It couldn't be happening. Not now. _Lightning whipped around."You shouldn't have strained yourself. You are still injured." She bent down towards him. "Don't come any closer!" He strained. He didn't want to frighten the first person he found in years. "I'll...I'll be fine."

He gained control after a few minutes. He stood and looked at his hands. "I honestly didn't think you were gonna make it back there or even a minute ago." She confessed.

"Sadly I will always make it." Vincent plunged into deep thought. _What happened a few minutes ago? That has not happened to me in years. Why did it suddenly decide to stir now? _

Lightning stared. This man had a lot of secrets and pain. But he wouldn't tell it to any stranger she sensed.

"This is cocoon. Gaia. Whatever you want to call it." He answered once he regained all composure. "What happened here was horrific."

"No one survived." She cooly stated . "We wouldn't be standing here if that was the case." He replied with a funny look. It came to her. _It is the worst case scenario that everyone uses for comparisons. And I am living it with..... this guy!. Of course those eyes and long hair are in his... WHAT AM I THINKING!?! I never have had those thoughts before. I must be mad from the disorientation or something... yeah that's it. "_There are others" He mentioned. Like he knew what was running through her head at that moment. "But not many."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I think I did a pretty good job with the flashback of Lucrecia and portraying the characters, being that this is my first fanfic. I hope I didn't rush anything. More of Vincent and Lightning to come. I didn't want this chapter to be too short so I added some of the second chapter too. R&R please.


	2. Fire and Ice

**This is a bit short but was the best I could do with the circumstances around me.**

**I just wanted to develop the characters a bit more. Their contrasting characters.**

**I.E**

**Vinnie: Red eyed, cool in character, immortal with chaos, holding on to a love for 30+ years, not very talkative (well prefers to be)**

**Lightning: Ice blue eyes, fiery, not immortal(may become?), never been into romance, more vocal**

**So I named this chapter fire and ice. A play on the contrasting eyes and attitude. Plus either fire will melt ice or ice will extinguish the fire.**

**Will Lightning melt her way into his heart? We shall see.**

**Just a little info**

**Lightning-Main Character**

**Vincent-Main Character**

**Noctis-Supporting Character**

**?-Supporting Character (please read the notes at the bottom)**

* * *

"So Vincent...Valentine." She smirked. The first time she cracked any sort of smile."_Valentine_?"

"So... what about Lightning Farron?" He retaliated "That's thunder and lightning"

He had a point but she wasn't gonna let him know that.

"Are you making fun of what I have been named?!" She glared.

He spoke up again. "Weren't you of mine?"

"Well....it's nice to meet you Vincent." She finally said

"Nice to meet you to" He grunted. _Why did he continue fighting with her?_

"Well got any idea where we should go?" _I can't believe I am asking someone else for direction._

"No.... but we should keep moving." He baited.

"Okay.... I say we head that way. It looks like it is a good bet." She took it.

"That's stupid."

_What!?_Her fists clenched _Stupid?_ "Alright genius since you have a almighty and excellent plan mapped out what's your first move?"

"It is almost night."

_Almost night? It has been freak in dark for hours! _" Hate to burst your bubble but isn't it already night?"

"No. The lightest it gets is similar to the light at dawn."

"So eternal darkness? What is this place?" She came out looking stupid from this conversation.

"I still am trying to figure that one out." He replied and fell silent once more. _Now we're even for the cosplay remark. _

He had a cool unchanging personality most of the time. She pretended to be cool but was fiery underneath. Everything about them clashed, their heights, their looks, they fought with each other from the second they walked into each other's lives, and made a very unlikely traveling duo.

They rested for a bit. Silence was all they exchanged as they sat on opposite sides of the cave.

_Poor Serah. I can't believe I am gonna say this but poor Snow. Everyone....gone. _An unseen tear trailed her face_. I guess he is all I have left as company. He doesn't talk much...isn't too sore on the eyes...what ever he is and whatever he is keeping secret. It's good enough for me. _She looked up. Her new companion seemed to have fallen asleep. _Well goodnight....my friend._

* * *

He raised his head and opened his eyes more. _She did have a soft side to her_. He had seen the tears. He looked up a bit more. She was definitely asleep now. From the shadows of the opening Vincent could hear outside the usual noises of the night. _That women....Lightning, is complex. She's not like any other I have met. _The noises of a distant battle starting to rage stopped his thought. The moonlight glowed with a new gleam, he closed his eyes; emersed in the day, the night, his thoughts.

Finally he walked back to the spot across from her. A smile slowly crept upon his face and he was carried off to sleep shortly after.

* * *

Lightning's eyes shot open. _Did everything really happen? _She rubbed her head and looked over. The mystery man was still there. She stretched and got to her feet.

"Finally she awakens." He looked towards her "I wondered how long it would take."

"What exactly does that mean?" She acted natural.

"Just what it sounded like."

"Well I am not lazy you know"

"I don't think that of you at all." (Author's note: AWKWARD!)

She blinked. _He seems... different. _Little did she know he had seen everything and that she had softly blurted 'well goodnight...my friend...Vincent' with a smile caressing her face before falling into deep sleep.

"Well...um...We better get going. Find supplies and all." She tried to crush the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"There is breakfast you know." He pointed to the side.

_Where did he get all of that?!_

There stood a plate of grits or oatmeal, jerky of some sort, and a glass of protein drinks for both. It may not sound appetizing but to a soldier on a mission that was a good enough feast.

"That is why I was wondering when you would wake."

The breakfast was past in planning with intermittent silence.

"Well let's head out." Lightning sighed.

* * *

"The direction you picked yesterday actually is our best bet." Vincent broke the minutes of silence. While they walked along the wreckage of the town that once was.

"So we'll head that way." Lightning picked up the last she could find of supplies for the journey.

"I have to warn you. The machines are not the only worry."

"What do you mean?"

"There are things... many other creatures and machines.I am pretty sure there are more than what I've encountered over the years."

"I am sure we can handle them" Lightning continued in the direction planned.

"Okay. Once we head out there is no heading back." Vincent warned one more time.

"Actually can we stop back off at somewhere?"

"I guess" Vincent was intrigued by her sudden impulse.

She walked toward their meeting point yesterday.

"I'll be out in a minute." She head inside.

Vincent, of course, followed. He looked around at the inside.

She reappeared out of one room. "I'm good to go now."

"Alright. We didn't lose too much time."

"If we leave now maybe we can make up, still, for whatever time I made us loose."

* * *

**Okay. Here on out I will be picking up the pace. **

**But I need help with something. I need to pick one more character. I need it to be female. It can't be from any FF7 game nor the game FF13. Either that or I can create an original character who would be awesome. Give me some suggestions please. I was thinking Rinoa but I don't know her personality very well.**

**Also R&R **

**The sooner I get help the sooner I can finish.**


End file.
